


Chocolate Cosmos

by LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Flowers, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou/pseuds/LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou
Summary: Alec decides it's time to be more romantic. Magnus deserves it.





	Chocolate Cosmos

**Author's Note:**

> On this week's episode of the Shadowhunters Podcast, they mentioned something about Alec giving Magnus flowers. And said someone should write a fanfic. So, I did.
> 
> If you don't listen to the podcast, you should. I love it. Andrea, Adam, and Abel are hilarious and LOVE Malec.

Alec knew he wasn’t the most romantic boyfriend. Magnus had the flourish and experience. That didn’t stop Alec from wanting to amend that fact. He strived to be the best: the best solider, the honorable son, the best brother. Alec didn’t let being knocked down prevent him from getting back up. That trait had him at his desk attempting to figure out what gift to give Magnus. He had to be the best boyfriend. What does one give their 400-year-old warlock boyfriend?

Jace suggested sex. 

Clary suggested wine

Izzy suggested flowers. 

Jace’s suggestion was thrown away. His parabatai was even more hopeless in the romance department than Alec. A bottle of wine was a respectable idea, except Magnus always made the suggestions. Alec knew next to nothing about quality alcohol. Flowers. He felt that was an easy but meaningful gift. How hard could it be to buy flowers?

He vaguely remembered that each flower had a significance. What flower conveyed that Magnus was the best thing to happen to Alec? This gift would require proper research and possibly a group endeavor. He sighed. That meant he needed to text the only women he trusted. They knew what was romantic, right? He certainly hoped so.

_To Izzy & Clary: I’ve decided. Need help. Meet me in my office?_

_From Izzy: I'd love to help. Big brother, on my way._

_From Clary: Should I bring Jace?_

_To Izzy & Clary: No, his suggestions are all sex-related. I don’t need help in that category._

_To Izzy & Clary: Did I really just send that? Neither of you is allowed say a word to ANYONE! _

Alec ignored the string of emojis sent by his sister. Magnus would definitely hear about that slip-up.

“Alright, Alec, how can we help you?”

He glanced up to see his reinforcements arrived quicker than anticipated. 

“I’ve decided to give Magnus flowers, but I’m not sure which type of to give him. Knowing me, I’d end up giving him flowers that signify the exact opposite of what he means to me.”

The two girls glanced at each other, knowingly, as they claimed the seats in front of Alec's desk. It made Alec nervous when people had silent conversations in his presence. He understood he was hopeless; they didn’t need to mock him. Izzy finally asked, 

“What does he mean to you? That will help us narrow it down.” 

“He is everything. I’m not good with words, but if I had to make an attempt, I’d say I want to love him more than anyone ever has. He certainly deserves it.” Alec replied with his typical unabashed honesty

Clary nodded, “That we can work with. Let’s Google what flower means, I love you more than anyone.” 

The redhead removed her phone from her pocket and typed away. 

“And the flower you are looking for is… the Chocolate Cosmos,” Clary grimaced, “but it went extinct in the wild before 1900’s” 

Alec rolled his eyes, “Of course, the perfect flower went extinct. That would be my luck.”

Izzy reached across the desk to smack his shoulder, “When did you become this dramatic?” 

“This is Magnus, Iz. I’m not the greatest boyfriend. This is my first relationship and I’m tripping through the dark. Magnus has been patient enough. I was sure I could find the perfect flower to sum up how I feel. I'm not very poetic. A large vocabulary isn’t required of a soldier.”

Izzy flashed him a sympathetic smile as Clary jumped up from her chair. 

“Wait, guys, a clone of the original flower is still being produced. It is considered a rare flower, but you can still give it to Magnus. The flower has a cocoa scent. This really is the perfect flower. Alec, you have to get these for him.” 

“Clary, can you open a portal for me?” 

“Can we come with you? Please?” Izzy pouted. 

Alec couldn’t say no to his sister. The minute the pout came out he always caved. 

“Fine. Let’s get this over with. I’m going to regret this, but you two can come,” he sighed. 

~*~

Alec opened the door the loft, flowers and card in hand. Times like this he was glad he was able to walk right in. He didn't see Magnus in the living room as he usually did. The flowers were placed on the coffee table as he called out for his boyfriend. 

"Magnus? Are you home?" 

A head appeared from the bathroom, "Alexander? Isn't it early for you to be home?" 

"I can just go back to the Institute if I'm not welcome." 

Magnus scurried from the doorway to grab his arm as Alec pretended to head towards the exit, 

"Don't you dare. Darling, I've missed you." 

Alec blushed as Magnus kissed his cheek. 

"It's only been 7 hours, don't be melodramatic." 

"The longest 7 hours of my life, Alexander. I didn't even get cute text messages to tide me over" Magnus pouted. 

"Well, in that case, I have something for you that will hopefully make up for it. Sit on the couch with me." 

Alec could tell Magnus finally noticed the flowers and card on the table. He made sure to find the best pot to put them in; it was a shade that went with the room. Izzy was to thank for that. 

Magnus sat on the couch in disbelief that the flowers were for him. Alec handed him the card. He watched as his boyfriend slowly opened the envelope, afraid that if he acted too fast it would disappear. He didn't expect the older man to read the card aloud.

_Mangus,_

_You know out of the two of us, you are better with words. Especially on a whim, so I thought writing out my feelings would be better. I could properly tell you how I feel._

_Magnus, you are the best thing that has happened to me. I know I'm not the most romantic or overly affectionate boyfriend. You have to know I'm trying to be better. You deserve only the best. I thought all day what gift I could give you that would tell you how I felt, better than I could with words._

_I found the perfect flower: the Chocolate Cosmos. This flower is believed to be in the top 10 rarest flowers. What sealed it for me was the significance of the flower is "I love you more than anyone can." While I can't give you poetry. Or art like Michelangelo. I can give you all my love._

_Another thing, this flower is extinct in the wild. The flower you have is a clone of the original. This reminded me of you. There will be no one like you. You may not be extinct like the flower, but anyone who tries to be you will be mere clones. There will never be another Magnus Bane. I have the only one._

_Thank you for being patient with me. I'll be better. I promise._

_Love you,_

_Your Alexander_

Magnus put the card down on the table. Alec saw tears in his eyes, so he brought his thumb to brush a few from Magnus' cheek. 

"Babe, I didn't want you to cry." 

"No one has ever given me flowers. Thank you, Alexander." 

Alec's mouth opened slightly; his eyebrows raised

"How is it out of your 17,000 lovers, no one bought you flowers? I thought they were a requirement in relationships."

Magnus laughed, "Oh, Alexander. I've given my fair share of flowers, but I suppose people don't intend to give a man flowers. I appreciate it, truly. You put so much effort. I can't imagine how difficult it was to get these. I would have been fine with roses."

"I know and that is why you deserve these more." 

Alec pulled his boyfriend into a hug. Alec could feel Magnus' smile in the bend of his neck as the warlock squeezed tighter. It felt better to make romantic gestures than to receive them. If it made Magnus this happy, Alec would get more comfortable with words and grand gestures. Magnus was worth the slight discomfort. No one had made Magnus their priority; it was time for a change.

"I love you, Magnus."  
"And I love you, Alexander."  
"Forever?"  
"Without a doubt."


End file.
